


You and me and him

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: Jaebum's partner for his film major project is coming over and Jinyoung is excited.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bamsbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/gifts).



> Just sth, I try to finish anything to get out of writer's block idk
> 
> Also for Pizzabuttqueen bc she started with this pairing and I love it tbh

“Is your lower class man coming again?” Jinyoung asked his roommate. He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, tried to ask casually, and according to Jaebum’s disinterested hum, he had succeeded.

“Yeah, we still have to finish that film project.” He frowned at his laptop and clicked his mouse a few times. “How does this program work??!“ Jinyoung chuckled.

“I’ll just ask Bambam later. He knows.” Jaebum said and closed the lid shut. He looked at Jinyoung, a glint in his eyes, and Jinyoung felt unsure under his gaze, his cheeks blushing. “What is it?” He asked, but Jaebum only shook his head and stood up to walk into their little kitchen. “Nothing.”

  
It was a few hours later when the doorbell rang. Jinyoung opened the door, trying not to seem too eager. “Hi.” He smiled at Bambam as the other stepped in. “Jaebum is in the living room.”  
Bambam grinned cheekily. “And if I don’t want to Jaebum?” He pecked him quickly on the lips and laughed at Jinyoung’s wide eyes. “Stop that!” He scolded the younger, “What if Jaebum sees it?!”

“Hyung!” Bambam pouted, “I don’t know why you’re making such a fuss anyway!” He slipped his shoes off and went into the living room to greet Jaebum. Jinyoung sighed. He understood Bambam’s feelings, but he also wasn’t ready yet to tell Jaebum of their relationship.

  
Jinyoung took his study materials and sat down on the couch in the living room, watching the other two working at their dinner table. It was exam season and everyone was busy, to Jinyoung’s displeasure. Even he couldn’t make time for his boyfriends aside from the short visits Bambam had to do for his filming major project with Jaebum. Though Jinyoung was happy about it, happy that his roommate and boyfriend were in the same major, the same project and agreed on working in Jinyoung and Jaebum’s shared apartment.

It was when Jaebum sighed in frustration and exhaustion, and excused himself to the toilet, that Bambam joined him on the couch. He took Jinyoung’s papers and books away and sat himself on his lap instead of them. He dipped down and connected their lips, sighing happily when he got his hands in Jinyoung’s hair and Jinyoung’s attention on him. Jinyoung enjoyed the slide of lips, secretly listening for Jaebum’s footsteps, but when he felt a tongue prodding for entrance, he pulled away. Bambam was obviously pouting while trying not to show it. It was cute. “How’s Yugyeom?” He asked and Bambam sighed. “He’s busy with studying for exams, like anybody else. Though he does procrastinate a lot.”  
Jinyoung groaned. “Stupid. Kick his ass for me.” Bambam chuckled and dipped down again, brushing lips just slightly. “Yeah, I’ll kiss him for you.” He teased, before he breathed seriously. “He misses you a lot.”  
“Yeah,” Jinyoung answered, “I do too.”

The bathroom door sounded rather harshly and Bambam jumped up back to the table. Jinyoung missed his touches already. He sighed in defeat, he couldn’t wait until exams were over and he could go back to visiting his boyfriends more regularly. Jaebum came back into the room and Jinyoung was amazed how well Bambam could act like he had sat there all the time and nothing had happened.

Later, Jaebum walked him back to the door and saw him off, so that Jinyoung couldn’t even steal a goodbye kiss.

Still later, Jinyoung got a message from Bambam.  
‘I kissed him for you but he was whining, he doesn’t want a kiss by proxy. I also think he’s a bit jealous.’ Attached was a picture of Bambam grinning into the camera and a pouting Yugyeom in the back. Yugyeom had his lower lip pushed out as much as he could apparently and it was so, so cute Jinyoung couldn’t stop chuckling. He send a kissy mouth selfie back with the promise that he would pay Yugyeom back if he did well in his exams. That seemed to help as a few minutes later Bambam sent him another message. ‘YUGYEOM IS STUDYING!!! FOR REAL!!!ㅋㅋㅋ’

  
Much later, Jaebum and Jinyoung sat at dinner (chinese take out from the store across the street). “So,” Jaebum started carefully, “You and Bambam, huh?”  
Apparently that was not careful enough, because Jinyoung choked on his food anyway and started coughing. “How-” he started when he could speak again, but was interrupted by Jaebum’s groan.  
“So it’s true? What happened to Yugyeom? I was sure you had the hots for him?”  
Jinyoung looked at him wide eyed. He wasn’t quite sure how he should explain the whole situation. Which was also why he constantly avoided talking to his room mate about his relationships. It was too complicated. But before Jinyoung found a thing to say, Jaebum continued, stabbing his food angrily. “I lost money to Jackson for that!”

Jinyoung halted. “Wait, you two betted on my relationship?”  
Jaebum stopped abusing his fried noodles and looked a bit guilty. “Yeah- well, I mean, it- it just came? Jackson said Bambam is definitely your type and I replied that you definitely have your eyes on Yugyeom and then one thing led to another and-”  
He stopped when Jinyoung groaned in annoyance and continued to stuff food into his mouth. Jaebum let the topic go and also continued eating, still feeling a bit guilty.

“Both.” Jinyoung said lowly after a while, breaking the silence. Jaebum looked at him confused, in his head he was already planning on how to get his good-luck cuddles from Nora, which was still at his parent’s, before the exams.  
“Both.” Jinyoung repeated, before he elaborated, “I’m with both of them, Yugyeom and Bambam. It’s.. it’s a threesome thing.” He continued to stuff his food, his cheeks red and unable to look at Jaebum’s reaction. His roommate stared at him wide eyed, a little bit of food falling out of his mouth (thank god Jinyoung wasn’t looking) before he closed it and tried to regain his composure. “A-and.. Uhm, this works?”  
Jinyoung grinned, thinking about his boys and how happy he was when he was with the two of them. “Yeah.”  
“Huh. Okay.” Jaebum slowly continued to eat, his eyes thoughtful and Jinyoung thought that he would probably still need some time to adjust to that (in truth he was just thinking about Nora again, because that was obviously the larger problem now that he knew he didn’t lose any money to Jackson) and he couldn’t wait until it was okay to bring his boyfriends home with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, for making it to the end!


End file.
